


screaming color

by mothanti



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothanti/pseuds/mothanti
Summary: in a world where you can see color once you meet your soulmate, bobby wakes up next to his husband liam. his day full of errands isn’t all he hoped it would be.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	screaming color

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write, but made me so sad :(((

bobby opened his eyes, excited for the day ahead. he looked to his left, basking in the colorful room around him, “i don’t think i’ll ever get used to seeing colors,” he whispered to himself.  
he sat up and turned to his right, seeing his husband liam still asleep.  
“liam, honey, you need to wake up before i leave,” he says in a soft voice, gently shaking liam.  
“i’m up, i’m up!” liam whines, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “where are you going today?”  
“i’m doing errands, remember?” bobby reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing his phone to check the time, quickly getting out of bed when his eyes flicked over the screen, “shit! to stay on schedule i have to leave in five minutes!”  
“what? does that mean you are leaving without a kiss?” liam asks, a pout forming on his face.  
bobby walks over to the bed, kissing liam quickly, then going to the closet. he dresses himself as fast as he can, ending up looking quite messy. he says goodbye to liam, exiting his house with a sigh and his laundry basket.  
“okay, first laundry, then cashing a check, then coffee, then groceries,” bobby mumbled to himself, placing the basket of dirty clothes in the back of his minivan.  
he got into the car, putting on his seatbelt as he sat down. he connected his phone to the aux cord, playing his 2000’s music playlist. he left the driveway, his list of tasks for the day repeating in his mind.  
bobby’s journey to the laundromat was uneventful, just him and the pop hits from the 2000’s blasting through the speakers. when he pulled into the parking spot, he got out of the car, retrieving the laundry basket from the back.  
after two hours spent doing laundry, bobby finally left the laundromat with a basket of clean clothes. he got back in the car, and got back on the road, this time heading to the local bank.  
bobby spent as little time as possible cashing the check, his mind full of all the things he wants to buy for his husband.  
getting back in the car, bobby says to himself, “okay, now onto coffee and groceries.” he smiles as he turns the music back on, driving to the coffee shop. he went through the drive-through, getting his usual order of an iced caramel latte.  
the girl at the window asked him if he wanted to use his rewards points, to which he replied “no it’s fine, i’ll be back later to get coffee for my husband!” he smiled at her as he handed his card over, beaming as she smiled back.  
“then you have a nice day sir, and i hope your husband enjoys the coffee later,” the barista said, handing him his drink. bobby drove off, taking a sip of the cup in his hand.  
he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, pulling his list out of his pocket as he gets out of the car.  
he walks into the store, walking through the aisles as quickly as he can. he finally makes it to the pasta aisle, and makes his way to the spaghetti.  
he looks at all the different options, still dumbfounded by the amount of colors they can put on the packaging. he finally made a decision, reaching out for the box of pasta.  
as bobby’s hand brushed against the pink box, his vision snapped to greyscale. at first he didn’t know what was happening, but when his brain caught up to him he felt like he was hit by a train.  
every inch of his body felt heavy. he barely even registered his feet sprinting out of the store, or his mouth screaming liam’s name, or the ring of his phone in his back pocket.  
he made it out to the parking lot where he collapsed onto the ground, his knees being sliced open as they met the cement. he grabbed his phone, hands shaking as he pressed the ‘answer call’ button.  
“hello, is this bobby carter?” the voice on the other end spoke calmly.  
bobby’s heart stung at the sound of his name. he felt like he was suffocating, his lungs burning as he choked out, “yes, that’s me.” he dreaded the words that would come from the phone next, knowing that those words would mean it was real.  
“sir, i’m sorry to tell you this, but your husband was just in a car accident and,” the voice paused, “he didn’t make it.”  
bobby’s head filled with radio static, his brain turning to mush, “no.”  
“sir, we tried everything we could-”  
“NO!” boddy yelled, unable to believe it, “no. he’s, he’s not, he can’t be…”  
“i’m sorry for your loss.”  
bobby hung up the call, his whole body going numb, “no…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @unsaidamity


End file.
